Flavors
by BruceChickinson
Summary: Mesmo só havendo o amargor da bebida e a ferrugem do seu próprio sangue, poderia jurar que se espremesse seu cérebro o suficiente conseguiria sentir...sentir o gosto daquele aniversário. [Irmã da história Bitterweet]


Era seu aniversário. Zoro nunca ligou muito para isso, honestamente. Para ele, a data sempre foi apenas mais uma oportunidade de encher a cara. E era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo desde manhã. Tinha certeza que Robin devia ter notado sua ausência (isso se ela não estivesse observando-o com aquele poder bizarro dela) e Usopp e Franky se preocupariam à toa com ele, como sempre. Ainda bem que Chopper não estava aqui para encher seus ouvidos sobre não ser saudável beber tanto. Mas ele nunca foi de socializar muito, estoico como sempre, a cara fechada não era novidade alguma, certo? Mesmo assim eles não paravam de encher o saco desde Zou. Tinha certeza que isso só podia ser obra de Luffy, que certamente foi espalhar idiotices para os outros e recomendar que ficassem de olho nele, ou algo do tipo. Talvez devesse tê-lo ameaçado com mais do que um chute na boca. Talvez devesse tê-lo chutado na boca logo ali por ter insinuado que estava preocupado com aquele imbecil. Estava tudo bem, ele só não estava afim de ficar junto de ninguém. Nem dos seus companheiros e muito menos dos "agregados" do bando, que mal conhecia e para os quais não dava a mínima. Ele estava bem sozinho. Sempre foi assim, por que agora seria diferente? Era seu aniversário, e daí?

Nos dois anos que passou separado da tripulação ele também não comemorou seu aniversário. Ninguém perguntou e ele também não fazia questão de anunciar. Mihawk o proibira de beber até que dominasse o haki então nem faria diferença já que não poderia se embebedar. Ele achava que quando voltasse seria diferente. Por algum motivo idiota, seu coração aguardava ansioso por aquilo...esperava que fosse como da última vez. Mas não seria. Idiota. Sequer gostava de aniversário, não era para estar fazendo esse drama. Quando foi que ele se tornou tão mole?

Ele observava as ondas sem muito entusiasmo enquanto esvaziava sua enésima garrafa de bebida. O gosto familiar do álcool amargava sua boca, ele gostava muito daquilo, sempre gostou. Mas não era o suficiente. Nada mais seria suficiente, pensou com amargor. A dor transbordou em forma de força e garrafa que segurava se estilhaçou em pedaços. Tsc. Zoro odiava desperdiçar bebida. Ele se livrou do vidro e lambeu o sangue que escorria da mão na qual antes jazia a garrafa. Havia ficado com tanta raiva quando descobriu que Sanji havia ido embora. A dor e a traição evidentes em sua linguagem corporal e em suas palavras amargas. Mesmo assim não deixou de se preocupar. No entanto, o orgulho o impedira de ir atrás dele.

"Idiota. Idiota. Idiota."

Sanji era um idiota. Ele havia abandonado todos eles. Ele queria fazer tudo sozinho.

"Idiota. Idiota. Idiota."

Zoro era um idiota. Não deveria ter confiado. Ele nunca deveria ter ficado vulnerável a alguém de novo. Seus dedos acariciaram levemente o punho de Wado enquanto pensava.

Não. Não era por isso que ele era idiota. Ele deveria ter ido atrás dele. Ele deveria estar lá. Ao invés disso estava sozinho, sua única fonte de informação era sua própria imaginação. Sanji precisava dele. Ele poderia estar sofrendo. Logo ele que sempre se preocupou tanto com ele...e o que Zoro deu em troca? Virou as costas e fingiu que não se importava.

Fechou o olho apertado e respirou fundo. Tocou com os dedos em seus lábios e talvez fosse o efeito da embriaguez, mas mesmo só havendo o amargor da bebida e a ferrugem do seu próprio sangue, poderia jurar que se espremesse seu cérebro o suficiente conseguiria sentir...sentir o gosto daquele aniversário.

Desde que Sanji entrou na tripulação ele quis saber as datas especiais de todo mundo para poder fazer os cardápios dos dias de acordo. Foi aí que começou.

"Como assim você não quer um bolo no seu aniversário?" Disse Sanji colocando as mãos na cintura.  
"Eu sou o cozinheiro, eu que mando nas refeições por aqui. E você vai ter um bolo e vai ficar feliz por isso, cabeça de alga."

Zoro continuou negando veementemente, mesmo assim Sanji insistiu em fazer um bolo quando chegou o dia do seu aniversário. Zoro entrou na cozinha pouco depois do sol raiar e viu o chef já nos preparativos para cozinhar, o avental rosa tingido do branco da farinha. Ele não gostava de doces, repetiu para o outro várias vezes, já irritado. Sempre foi assim desde criança. O chef discordava. Segundo ele, qualquer pessoa poderia gostar de qualquer coisa desde que fosse preparada por alguém habilidoso. Tsc. Se quisesse desperdiçar seu tempo e os ingredientes não era da conta de Zoro.

Assim que o pedaço de bolo encostou nos seus lábios o sabor alcançou suas papilas, explodindo em sua boca. Era a coisa mais doce de que jamais tinha gostado. Era doce, mas tinha acidez, não era nem um pouco enjoativo, pelo contrário, a cada mordida a vontade era de comer mais. O gosto acariciava sua boca, como se houvesse sido feito especialmente para ele, e havia mesmo: Zoro sabia que o chef havia testado a receita o dia inteiro até ficar perfeita, já que Luffy passou o dia todo ao seu lado devorando todas as versões imperfeitas que recebeu.

Se lembrasse bem...outras coisas sobre o chef também eram doces...

Por mais que o chef negasse, sua dedicação, gentileza e preocupação eram a coisa mais terna sobre ele. O sorriso de Sanji em sua direção ao ver a satisfação e surpresa estampadas no rosto do espadachim ao provar sua comida era o mais adocicado que já vira nos lábios do chef.

Os lábios do chef que geralmente tinham urgência e afobação, às vezes o beijavam com uma doçura ímpar, calculando cuidadosamente cada movimento com suavidade e movendo seus lábios finos com delicadeza. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo esculpido de Zoro, adorando cada centímetro de pele bronzeada, o toque gentil e aveludado de mãos que eram tão preciosas para o cozinheiro. Era um pouco estranho ser tratado com tanta doçura mas Zoro pensou que poderia se acostumar com aquilo de vez em quando.

Diferentemente das conversas habituais entre os dois, que envolviam muitos palavrões, insultos, antes de passar para a "conversa" física aos chutes e golpes de espadas, as declarações de Sanji eram muito açucaradas. Melosas. Alguém poderia chamar de cafona, mas até disso Zoro gostava. E as doçuras que derramava em seus ouvidos enquanto se derramava de prazer faziam o espadachim corar muito mais que qualquer dirty talk.

Ele sempre esteve sozinho e ele nunca gostou de doces. Porém o que mudou na sua vida foi esse homem. O homem irritante e insuportável cujos chutes doíam pra porra possuía uma surpreendente doçura por dentro.

Zoro sentiu algo escorrer por todo seu rosto. Era salgado. Suas lágrimas eram salgadas.


End file.
